Wind turbines for producing electrical power are generally known. In particular, wind turbines with variable speed are well known. On one hand, the speed of these wind turbines depends on the actual wind situation. However, on the other hand, the electrical power to be produced may not vary. Instead, the electrical power must be delivered with a fixed frequency e.g. to a utility grid.